galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Indrik
The indrik is a horse sized creature that looks like an elk with feathers instead of fur. While young, their fur, skin, and feathers are varying shades of brown. They are magical creatures largely associated with the Avalondi who once lived in the indrik's native lands, which now cover Elden and Imania on Xepher. Many can be found on the elven islands of Aeonil, as well. They are friendly, yet powerful creatures. Any who cross their path are sure to suffer from their arcane might. The indrik are a symbol of magical power within the Avalondi culture and the rich and strong will often take them as mounts, as long as the indrik allows them to. Greater Indrik When indrik grow, they become stronger and more in touch with their magical nature. They must choose a path which will determine the special magic they have access to. These indrik are known as greater indrik and come in several varieties *Deepwood Indrik *Elemental Indrik *Luminescent Indrik *Darklight Indrik *Scintillating Indrik 'Indrik '''CR 7 CG Large Magical Beast '''Int '+8; Senses Low-light vision, detect magic, see invisibility, scent; Perception +15 Defense AC '23 (10 + 4 dex + 5 deflection + 5 natural - 1 size); 19 flat-footed; 18 touch '''HP '''76 (9d10+27) '''Fort '+9, '''Ref +10, Will '''+7 '''Defensive Abilities '''Arcane protection '''DR 5/cold iron and magic; Resist cold 5, fire 5, electricity 5, acid 5; SR 20 Offense Speed '50 ft. '''Melee '''Gore +15 (1d8 + 6; x2) and 2 hooves +15 (1d6 + 6) '''Special Attacks '''Dimensional charge (2d8 + 12), elemental horns '''Spell Like Abilities '(CL 9th) *Constant: detect magic, see invisibility, feather fall *At will: dancing lights,'' dimension door, magic missile'' *3/day: disruptive ball lightning ''(DC 19), ''gust of wind ''(DC 17), scorching ray'' *1/day: teleport Statistics '''Str '''22, Dex 18, Con 17, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 20 'Base Atk '+9; CMB +17; CMD '26 (30 vs. trip) '''Feats '''Disruptive Spell-like Ability (''ball lightning), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Run, Weapon Focus (Gore) 'Skills '''Knowledge (Arcana) +11, Perception +15, Spellcraft +11, Sense Motive +11 (+4 racial bonus to perception) '''Languages '''Indrik, Avalondi (cannot speak) '''SQ '''Rider bond Arcane Protection (Su) The indrik is surounded by arcane magic at all times, protecting itself from harm. It gains spell resistance, resistance to each of the 4 main energy types of 5 (acid, cold, fire, and electricity), and a deflection bonus to its AC equal to its Charisma modifier. Dimensional Charge (''Sp) An indrik can make a charge action while using dimension door. They can teleport up to 100 ft during this charge. At the end of the charge they can make a single attack with their gore, doubling the damage of their normal gore attack. This does not double any damage they may gain through their elemental horns ability. Elemental Horns (Su) As a swift action, and indrik can charge its horns with elemental energy, increasing the damage of its gore attack by 1d6 damage of a chosen elemental type. When activated, they must choose a specific element (acid, cold, fire, or electricity). Rider Bond (Sp) If the indrik chooses to allow itself to be a mount for another creature, it can bond with that creature, gaining permanent status with the target as the rider. The indrik will commonly come to the rider's aid in times of trouble. The rider may also call the indrik at any time and the indrik will teleport to the rider by using dimension door. If it is too far away for dimension door, then it will use teleport, if it can, and gains no chance for failure. In both cases, the indrik appears in an adjacet space to the rider. If they are bonded, they can use'' dimension door and ''teleport to transport themselves and their rider.